


From Zero

by seoulfulnights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seduction Game, Smut, at the end a little bit of, dom!Wonho, hwh can't help each other, inspired by hwh special stage, sub!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: He remembers vividly the bashful look on his boyfriend’s face, when Hoseok shared his self-composed song at 1 a.m. weeks ago and suggested they perform it together. If only that performance wouldn't require practicing all those sinful moves.Alternatively, what went down during dance practice for hyungwonho'sFrom Zeroperformance.





	From Zero

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched their duet from Beautiful in Seoul, you need to search that sinful stage right now.

With just a couple of days left until their big concert in Seoul, Monsta X took refuge in the practice room. It’s not like they went out of these four walls for too long in the past couple of months anyway, but they were driven by ambition and were certainly determined to show the world their raw talent. Starting from their group image to their individual charisma, the seven work hard on each of their choreographies before eventually splitting up according to the three subunits, which will have a special stage.        

 

Everyone has given their all for the concert to be a success, yet nobody put as much of his soul into the individual stage as Hoseok did. This, Hyungwon is certain. As they take a break right now in one of Starship’s smaller rooms – the one in which they often practiced for their _Sexy back_ performance during No mercy days, the dark haired beauty remembers vividly the bashful look on his boyfriend’s face, when Hoseok shared his self-composed song at 1 a.m. weeks ago and suggested they perform it together.       

 

After hearing the sweet lyrics, Hyungwon would have agreed to escalate Kilimanjaro or go swim together with the sharks. There was no way he could say no to Hoseok and his hopeful bunny eyes. Instead, he showed his approval by replying to each loving word from the song with a kiss, trying to convey with each lingering touch how much he loved Hoseok right back, thanking him in his own way for demonstrating what true love feels like.   

 

To make things even, Hyungwon offered to choreograph their stage, although in the end Hoseok also came with his own suggestions. But it was _them_ , it was pure unadulterated ‘hyungwonho’, their music, their dance, their story. It was Hoseok’s confession about how he loved Hyungwon from the moment they met – the zero moment, how he never believed in love at first sight until he saw Hyungwon, how he keeps falling in love with the precious frog prince over and over again each day. And Hyungwon adores every aspect of it.  

 

He knows fans will dismiss the lyrics as yet another song dedicated to monbebes, their Wonho-oppa showing once again how much he cares for them. But Hyungwon knows the truth because he has lived it. He lives it each time Hoseok glances his way, each time he whispers those three words in his ear. He lives it in the morning when the older wakes him up and at night when he falls asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. Even if they can’t display their love in public like they’d want to, he knows that the other is right there every step of the way. It makes Hyungwon smile.    

 

The practice room is quiet, as it should be for the late time that will soon turn into the early hours, which follow dawn. They could just head home and rest until later when they’re not running on empty stomachs and unhealthy amounts of caffeine, but both of them are perfectionists and won’t stop until everything is polished into a flawless diamond. Ignoring his bones cracking as he stretches, all it takes is a glance in the other dancer’s direction to notice how Hoseok’s eyes lit up suddenly as smooth pale skin is exposed when Hyungwon’s large T-shirt rides up. The spark ignites a fire deep inside Hyungwon, pushing him to act a bit more playful. It’s been quite a while since he and Hoseok have played around a bit.        

 

“Let’s go one more time,” the younger says after gulping down the last sips of water from his bottle, eyes closed in satisfaction at the cool feeling. He can feel the eyes trained on his adam’s apple as it bobs up and down, an innocent string of liquid trickling down from his mouth to his sharp jaw. When he opens his eyes again, Hyungwon can clearly see the effect he has on his lover by the freshly formed tent in front of his jeans. Hoseok has always been prone to getting hard easily whenever Hyungwon is involved after all, to their other members’ distress. The sleepy prince licks his lips deliberately slow when his hyung steps closer, their chests almost bumping.     

 

“Then play the song.” There’s an unvoiced dare behind the older’s husky whisper and Hyungwon is all too glad to accept it. So he turns around slowly, making sure to give Hoseok a good view of his round bottom as he walks towards the stereo system. His sweat pants aren’t as large as they’re supposed to be, instead they hide nothing to the observant eyes watching, hugging the defined hips and clinging to the perky ass, giving Hoseok flashbacks of their passionate nights spent under the covers.

 

When Hyungwon faces his boyfriend again, the fire in those dark orbs seems to have only gotten bigger, proportional to the growing erection below his waist. This delights Hyungwon dearly as he takes the stance for the first beats. Not one to step away from a challenge or make it too easy for the other, Hoseok takes off his tank top and throws it in the general direction of his backpack without a care in the world. The recently returned to black hair guy has always been more on the muscular side ever since their predebut days when he started working out, but lately Hyungwon was positive that Hoseok could rip him in half with how buff he became.         

 

The thought of being manhandled by those guns, pushed down onto the floor under Hoseok’s bigger frame, begging to be taken by him, it all excites Hyungwon even more. He almost _asks_ for it to happen and only snaps out of his erotic daydreaming when the song starts playing and they return to actually practicing their stage. But who says he can’t have a little fun while he’s at it?  

 

Throughout the first verse, they play a game of push and pull, both of them knowing well what gets the other weak from years of experience, years of mapping out each other’s body and learning every small reaction they can get. Always a strong point of his, Hyungwon rolls his hips sensually, reminding his boyfriend of how well he can move them when he’s riding the older, head thrown back moaning Hoseok’s name like a mantra while he’s impaling himself on the hard cock. The other replies promptly by flexing his biceps and sending a seductive look his way, knowing damn well how much Hyungwon loves his muscles and making even more fantasies pop up in Hyungwon’s head. Images of Hoseok pushing him against a wall, picking him up and having his way with him, it all gets him worked up.

 

It is just a matter of time until one of them snaps first to claim what’s rightfully his, but Hyungwon is stubborn and competitive, he likes to put up a fight before submitting himself to his lover. He likes offering Hoseok a good chase, even if bunnies are meant to be the prey and not the hunter. And on top of it, he likes to tease – a dangerous game that sometimes appears to have been invented by Wonho himself.        

 

He likes to see Hoseok clench his jaw when the too large shirt slips off Hyungwon’s shoulder and the younger doesn’t bother to pull it back up. He enjoys the way his boyfriend looks at the sharp collarbones with hunger like he can’t wait to mark the unblemished skin with love bites. And he most definitely loves it when Hoseok breaks away from their established moves, leaning in much closer than he should, and rests his hand directly on top of Hyungwon’s crotch. A loud gasp escapes the taller man, a whimper right after when he feels Hoseok’s hot breath brushing against his neck.    

 

“Think of my hands when you do it on stage.” His fingers curl around Hyungwon’s semi-hard member giving it a light stroke through the thin material of his pants, while the sensual voice sends chills up his boyfriend’s spine. Their hips are pressed against each other and unconsciously Hyungwon grinds his ass back against Hoseok’s bulge, eliciting a predatory growl from him. The older steps away too soon for Hyungwon’s liking, the action almost harsh in comparison to the sensitive and happy notes played in the background. However, their rehearsal has to go on, as much as the younger dancer misses the body heat that only Hoseok can give off.         

 

A glistening layer of sweat covers Hoseok’s bare torso and Hyungwon’s too tempted to go and lick it off with his own tongue. But he’s determined to make his lover crack first and from the fierce look in the black haired’s eyes, he’s pretty damn close to winning. Their dancing is completely synchronized and so are their heartbeats as they’re pressed against each other one more time, but back to back this once. Hyungwon can feel through his grey shirt just how hot Hoseok’s skin is burning for him, while the mirror reveals a feral smirk creeping up on his hyung’s handsome face. It takes only a second to feel a familiar large hand travelling down his thigh, jabbing at unhealed hickeys hidden under the tight pants.

 

The choreography reaches its climax as Hyungwon kneels down on the floor, hard and panting. Their seduction game has been going on for too long now – although in reality it barely lasted a few minutes – and he’s about done playing hard to get and ready to give himself completely to the other. Just one more step from the older dancer and they’ll both be gone. Hoseok’s hand drops heavily on his shoulder, while gentle fingers cradle his jaw slowly, pushing his chin up and finally their eyes meet. Hyungwon can’t help himself and kisses the thumb that’s snug against his lower lip, before sucking on it lightly.

 

An explosion follows as his head hits the unforgiving hardwood flooring while Hoseok’s devouring his mouth hungrily like a starved animal. The composer is beyond his limit, already thin as it is when it comes to Hyungwon. There’s not a care in the world that the door in unlocked or that their bodies are aching and desperately need sleep. They grab at each other with urgency,as though the very next kiss will cure their mortality. As always when they clash together, it’s just them and an uncontrollable heat that takes over any rational thought, which might have strayed – most already gone with the mere presence of the other nearby.

 

Once he recovers from the shock of a wild Hoseok attacking him, Hyungwon reaches out for his boyfriend’s belt, fingers quickly working it undone before pulling the zipper down. It is quite a hard task when the man on top of him doesn’t let him breathe even for one second and it’s impossible to move when Hoseok’s pinning him down in order to kiss every inch he can reach. Impatient to feel even more skin against his own, the older pulls at the offending grey shirt off the slender body it covered, accidentally ripping it in the process. Hyungwon tries to whine about it, but any sound gets swallowed by Hoseok’s burning kisses. They’re not enough though to blur the wanton moan that escapes him when wandering hands sneak under the elastic of Hyungwon’s sweatpants to grope his ass.

 

“H-hoseok!” he cries out, bucking his hips up for some friction while his own fingers caress the endless amount of muscles on his hyung’s abdomen. Before he can also get a grip on the heavy cock he longs for, Hyungwon’s wrists get pinned above his head under one of Hoseok’s strong hands. As much as he writhes around, he can’t succeed to free himself, and it only brings up a large smirk on the bunny’s lips as he leaves a big mark on the younger’s ribcage, certain it won’t be seen during the concert. He basks in Hyungwon’s reaction, every little sound going straight to his groin, not helping his painful erection at all.

 

“Yeah baby, tell me what you want.” The demanding tone makes the younger lull his head back vulnerable, offering his pale neck to the other’s teeth while he wraps his skinny legs around Hoseok’s waist. In vain he tries to roll them over, the older dancer’s too strong to budge at all. Gratefully, he rolls his hips against Hyungwon’s to release some of the unbearable tension, but the teasing move gets both of them even more worked up. The visual keens in frustration when he feels a finger probing at his entrance, one of Hoseok’s hands still kneading at his ass. “What was that baby?” comes an arrogant hum, though Hyungwon can see right through it, he can see how little self-restrain his lover’s got left.

 

All he needs is to push hard enough. So he does. “I want your cock, I wanna choke on it, I want you to give it to me good, _hyung_ .” Maybe batting his eyelashes and biting on his lip like he’s some kind of pornstar while giving Hoseok a lewd blown-pupils look is a bit too much in mix with those dirty requests, but it does the trick as the next second he finds himself released from beneath the older. His hands immediately grip Hoseok’s belt, pulling him in for a bruising kiss while his fingers finally, _finally_ wrap themselves around the thick length in Hoseok’s underwear. With a hiss, Hoseok helps Hyungwon pull his jeans and briefs down to his knees before sitting up to take them off properly. Hyungwon remains on his knees, much like the move that initiated this combustion.

 

His big eyes look up at Hoseok innocently, long lashes fanning over his cheeks delicately and all Hoseok can think about is how can somebody look this pure while taking a dick in his mouth? Hyungwon’s fingers are those of a pianist, long and slender, elegant and precise and they have often been enough to bring Hoseok over the edge, but Hyungwon’s mouth truly deserved a reward. In many aspects of his life, Hyungwon resembles a cat, he loves sleep too much and will really scratch you with his claws if he’s grumpy enough. While he’s licking at Hoseok’s hard cock, mouthing along the underside and swirling his tongue languidly around the red tip, all he’s missing is a pair of ears and a fluffy tail for him to be the perfect picture of a kitten drinking up its milk.

 

But those are ideas to unravel at another time and not contemplate right now. Not when Hoseok would rather lose himself in the feeling of Hyungwon deep-throating him like the pro he is, moaning around the twitching shaft from how his lover’s pulling at his hair. “That’s it baby, take it all,” the older groans as he tries to keep his eyes on the man kneeling in front of him and how his own cock hits the back of his boyfriend’s neck, making him choke slightly. The wet sounds are almost as obscene as the precum dripping down Hyungwon’s chin and Hoseok has to stop him abruptly when he feels his impending orgasm too close.

 

Hyungwon’s hazy eyes look disoriented at him, clouded by lust and confusion when he’s suddenly pushed back on the floor. Before he can return to his senses, he finds himself on his knees and elbows, bare ass up in the air. When he turns his head slightly to the side, a shiver makes its way up his spine from the smirk Hoseok sends him, while pulling out two small lube packets from the abandoned jeans. They’ve learned a long time ago not to leave the dorm without these indispensable little things. Hyungwon himself has a few in his bag across the room.

 

Still in the playful mood and enjoying to tease his boyfriend way too much, Hyungwon shakes his butt impatiently to get Hoseok’s attention back on him. A loud smack echoes throughout the room followed by a pleased whimper as the older rubs soothing circles on the quickly reddening flesh. “Sit still.” This time Hyungwon listens, resting his head on his arms and raising his hips up in the air even more, thrilled  with anticipation when he hears one of the packages getting opened. Hoseok presses a kiss in the dip formed by his backbone, before pouring the cold liquid between the two round globes he loves so much. The more muscular dancer leans down to bite one of them first, grinning at the surprised sound that escapes Hyungwon, then he starts working a digit in and out his boyfriend.

 

It doesn’t take long until the man draped across the floor begs for more and Hoseok is all too pleased to give it to him. Two, then three fingers fucking Hyungwon open, avoiding his prostate on purpose and barely grazing it every now and then to keep the younger on the edge. Drops of precum start to pool down between Hyungwon’s legs on the floor, but that’s a problem to solve for later. Right now, his biggest issue is how to get Hoseok to fuck him already. Desperate times require desperate measures and thus Hyungwon throws away the last bit of shame he has been clinging on and moans out loud his lover’s name. “Hoseok, _please_ , take me now, I need you to fuck me so, _so_ bad – ”

 

He barely manages to utter the last word when those skilled fingers get replaced by something thicker and longer. Without the tight grip on his hips Hyungwon would have fallen over from the impact of the thrust as Hoseok enters him to the hilt. The song finished playing some time ago and now the whole building got so quiet, it feels like the world stopped moving at that moment, leaving the two of them alone in this dance room. The heavy panting seems much louder than it actually is in this silence. Neither of them move at first, rather they enjoy the feeling of being reunited so intimately. One of Hoseok’s hands caresses Hyungwon’s thighs, nails scratching lightly on the smooth flesh, before it comes up to grope again at the perky bottom that always looks like it’s teasing him, asking Hoseok to take his lover on the nearest flat surface.

 

“Fuck Hyungwonnie, you feel so good,” Hoseok finally exhales as he starts a slow but steady rhythm, thrusting as deeply as he can in this position. Hyungwon meets his hips halfway, bucking back, trying to guide his lover to hit that sweet spot inside of him, helplessly chasing his release. “How about I let you do all the work, hm?” Hoseok chuckles as he eases down the pace until he completely stops moving. His hands drop off Hyungwon’s ass and waist so he won’t involuntarily snap their hips together.

 

The rich whimper he receives is as much of a reward as is the sight of Hyungwon fucking himself on Hoseok’s cock in this position. It must be really frustrating since the younger can’t quite do it right on his own like this and Hoseok sitting like a statue of a greek sex god doesn’t help in the least to find the proper angle. Cursing under his breath, Hyungwon turns around to glare at the teasing smirk that adorns the black haired dancer’s features. “If you want me to do all the work, at least lie the fuck down,” he hisses through gritted teeth.

 

A slight shriek escapes him when Hoseok changes their position all of a sudden, leaning back and bringing Hyungwon down so his back hits the hard chest behind him. Hyungwon glances behind again to narrow his eyes but any protest is cut off by Hoseok’s lips crashing against his own and an unexpected thrust that knocks the air out of his lungs. This angle isn’t much better than the previous one, but at least he can feel his boyfriend closer, skin to skin. Hyungwon breaks the kiss after a short while and gets off Hoseok’s lap, despite the other’s attempts to keep him placed. “This is too messy,” the former model explains as he walks towards his gym bag with shaky steps.

 

Hoseok dodges when said bag hits the floor, close to where his head has previously been, Hyungwon returning soon after. The older already knows why Hyungwon got up and without being asked to, he pulls out from a side pocket another small packet of lube. “So do you want me to do all the work in the end or are you gonna take me like an animal?” the taller says in a light tone as if he were discussing dinner options, before straddling his boyfriend’s lap once again. Hoseok leans up to press a hungry kiss on Hyungwon’s addictive mouth while the younger takes the lube himself and pours it over the other’s erect member. Reaching back blindly, Hoseok also pulls out of the bag a large rolled up towel and uses it as a pillow to sneak under Hyungwon’s hips.

 

“If you ask me so nicely, love,” is the only warning Hyungwon gets as Hoseok enters him once again. “I’ll make sure you’ll always think of this when we perform our duet.” There’s no more teasing or playing around with Hoseok hellbent on making the love of his life see white before his eyes. The practice room is filled again by loud moans and whines, Hyungwon calling out his boyfriend’s name repeatedly as they work together on finding their release.

 

Hoseok makes Hyungwon’s wish come true, fucking into him like an unsated wild animal and burying his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of cinnamon flavored shower gel and sweat and, his personal favorite, Hyungwon’s natural body scent. ‘My own personal brand of heroin,’ he once joked before the other dug his nails painfully into his biceps to make him shut up. Much like Hyungwon is doing right now, holding on to Hoseok’s strong arms and wrapping his legs as tightly as he could around the older’s waist. When Hoseok reaches between them and starts jerking off his neglected cock, he’s a goner.

 

Hyungwon cums with a loud cry, thighs trembling from the intensity of the orgasm while spurts of white color both of their chests. His back aches from being pushed onto the floor for so long and he’s sure later on he’ll regret not having the patience to reach an actual bed, but he can’t bring himself to care too much at the moment as he plays with Hoseok’s sweaty locks, whispering in his ear how good he was and asking him to cum. Hoseok’s always had a weak spot for the younger visual and could never deny him any request. With a stutter in his thrusts, his own mess joins Hyungwon’s on the skinny torso.

 

They take their time to climb down from the afterglow, hands intertwined with Hoseok spooning Hyungwon on the floor and pressing sweet kisses on his nape. “It's always like day one with you," he whispers when Hyungwon looks at him, offering a sleepy smile. Their noses brush together in an eskimo kiss that makes them both feel tingly and feverish, despite having just finished acting on these feelings.

 

"Back to Zero?" Hyungwon asks innocently, turning around and leaning on his elbow to get a better look of Hoseok’s beautiful smile. He swears he could watch it for the rest of his life - and if everything works out, he will. It’s late and they need to clean up the room and themselves, but no force in the world is strong enough to make them pull away from each other and break their embrace. The older’s fingers curl on the back of Hyungwon’s neck, pulling him down until their foreheads rest against each other. There are no words needed, they both know, they both _feel_ just how much the other loves him. But Hoseok’s always been a sap and can’t hold back from answering,

 

"Back to _Zero_. So I can fall in love with you over and over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> it seems I can actually write hwh without any angst.  
> as always, special thanks to my muse Bee for giving me inspiration :3


End file.
